


Apollo

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s10e10 You Better Watch Out, Established Relationship, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Pets, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following a visit from Senior, Tony and Gibbs talk and remember. (Episode Tag to 10x10 You Better Watch Out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : Sexual Content  
>  **Spoilers** : Episode Tag to 10x10 You Better Watch Out  
>  **Word Count** : 474  
>  **Written For** : sinfulslasher's [May 2012](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/164346.html?thread=2366970#t2366970) Prompt

_December 2012_

"I wish Apollo was still around," Tony said wistfully as Gibbs sat down next to him on the couch. "Kate is great, but Apollo would have deterred my dad."

"Apollo could deter anyone," Gibbs said huffily.

"You never did get over that, did you? Wendy couldn't take it. It was one of her many reasons for leaving me at the alter."

"We came to an understanding. Especially after you moved in here and just kept the apartment for downtime. You know you could bring Kate over."

"I know," Tony said softly, fingering the label on his bottle of beer. "I just think if I bring her over it's time to bring everything over."

"That can be done too," Gibbs said, placing a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"When I do it, we need to tell everyone. No more secrets. Who knows, maybe the news will keep my dad away."

"If it does, then he doesn't deserve a chance to reconnect."

Tony just nodded. "My lease is up in February."

"I know," Gibbs said and that was all the discussion they needed.

* * *

_2002_

"Why the hell do you have such a small bed?" Gibbs grunted out as he thrust into Tony's welcoming body. "Can barely move."

"Don't usually bring anyone home, Gibbs," Tony said around a moan. "Right there!" he shouted out. "You're the first since Wendy."

Gibbs grasped Tony's cock at mention of the almost Mrs. DiNozzo. "Don't want to talk about her. Next time, my place."

"I won't argue," Tony managed to say before they were both beyond the ability for words.

Hours later, they were sleeping, curled around each other on the small twin bed. Suddenly, a heavy weight came crashing down on both of them, and Gibbs fell to floor.

"What the-?!" Gibbs shouted just as Tony snapped, "Apollo!"

Gibbs rubbed his eyes and then looked up into deep brown eyes staring back at him.

"Damnit! We left the door open," Tony said. "You okay?"

"After having a hundred pounds of dog land on me and knock me out of bed? Sure," Gibbs said roughly. "He do this often?"

Tony rubbed at the back of neck as he relinquished the bed to Apollo. "Um, it's actually his," Tony said. "When I moved, Wendy kept pretty much everything, including our bed. This was Apollo's. I've been sleeping on the couch till tonight."

"No wonder I felt like I was getting a hairball earlier when I blew you," Gibbs said. "So I guess this means he's kicking us out."

"Yeah. Want to risk the couch or head to your place? I can come back in the morning to walk and feed him."

"My place," Gibbs said shortly. "Next time, too," he added.

"You'll like him when you get to know him, Gibbs. And when you aren't using his bed."

"I just bet." And he did.


End file.
